Reverie Arc
The Reverie Arc is the thirtieth story arc in the series and the third in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Whole Cake Island Arc. After the Straw Hat Pirates' actions against the Big Mom Pirates are revealed to the world, royalty across the globe gathers for the Reverie. Summary Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot were continuing to sail on the Thousand Sunny after their escape from Totto Land when Luffy and Chopper discovered a Raid Suit that Niji had apparently given Sanji. Despite the two's pleas, Sanji refused to try it, and Nami revealed the addition of Zeus to her Clima-Tact. Carrot then received the newspaper, which told the story of their exploits against Big Mom and also included two new bounties for Sanji and Luffy. Sanji was pleased that his bounty now surpassed Zoro's, while Luffy initially thought that his bounty had decreased to 150,000,000. People all across the world reacted strongly to the news, and on Fishman Island, Neptune was reading it as Shirahoshi came to join her family in traveling to the Reverie. Given Jinbe's actions against Big Mom, Neptune planned to declare Fishman Island under the Straw Hat Pirates' protection and apart of their territory. While Sakazuki read the news at New Marineford, he received a report that Princess Komane had been captured by pirates. Out at sea, Rebecca told Riku Dold III and Elizabello II about the news when the pirate crew that had captured Komane set their eyes on the royal escort from their submarine. They fired a torpedo at the royals' ship, but Coby came in and redirected the shot before jumping onboard and greeting the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom group. Helmeppo and the rest of the Marines then successfully took down the pirates and rescued Komane. Coby talked to Kyros before Rebecca came out with the news about Luffy, and Coby grew very happy as he read it. Due to Luffy's actions against the Big Mom Pirates, and reports of seven powerful pirate crews being under his command, he was now considered to be the fifth Yonko. Shanks reacted positively, saying that it looked like he would be able to reunite with Luffy soon. However, the other Yonko reacted more negatively, with Kaido failing to understand why Luffy was in Big Mom's territory, Blackbeard saying it was too soon, and Big Mom herself questioning how he was considered to have gained victory against her. Back on the Sunny, the Straw Hats realized that Luffy had failed to see the extra 0 in his bounty, making it 1,500,000,000. Story Impact *Some characters make their first appearances in the manga after the timeskip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Crocodile, Koby, Helmeppo, Blackbeard, Van Augur, Doc Q, and Avalo Pizarro. *Luffy's and Sanji's bounties are raised to 1,500,000,000 and 330,000,000. **Sanji's wanted conditions are now "Dead or Alive" again with his full name on it. *Luffy is declared to be the fifth member of the Yonko. *The world now knows the existences of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, and Luffy's relationship with Sabo. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation ca:Arc del Reverie fr:Arc Rêverie Category:Story Arcs